Intimate Dinner with Aki
by JGene
Summary: First hand account of a candle-light dinner with Aki


Aki stood at the edge of the stove

Aki stood at the edge of the stove.She was stirring marinara for the pasta.Steam was rising out of a pot of boiling water; it rolled and dispersed as the kitchen bulbs poured their bright light down.

I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist."You going to eat the parsley tonight?" I asked

"Maybe"

"That's my girl.Just as indecisive as I am." She laughed; we touched noses and kissed.I could taste the tomatoes."You naughty girl…please tell me you at least tried to use a spoon this time."

She blushed. "Well…"

A small hissing noise caused us to turn back towards the stove.Water was boiling over the pot that contained our dinner.Both of us reached for the lid.My hand caught hers and we shared a smile.

"I should get a napkin and clean the water up" she said.

"Nonsense" I replied as I rested my head on her shoulder.The skin of her neck was hot. "You were so warm last night—I was so cold."

"So it was you who stuck those freezing fingers on my back."It was my turn to laugh.

"Aye, that twas me."

"You going to do it again tonight?" she flirted

"Most definitely."She giggled and we kissed a second time.

The timer went off on the refrigerator.Much to my disappointment, I had to let her go and stop the shrill of the alarm."Got the colander out?" I asked

"Already in the sink" was her reply.She stepped back and away from the stove and I made a grab for the pot.

"Wait—" But it was too late, I had already touched the searing handles.

"Dammit, stupid pot!" I shouted and flailed my reddening fingers around.

"You alright?"She looked concerned.

"I'll be OK, just get me the gloves so I don't burn myself a second time."

She shook her head, opened a drawer, and removed red and white-checkered gloves, which she then handed to me.

I put on the colorful mittens and successfully picked the pot off the burner.Once at the sink, I removed the lid and poured its contents into the colander.Huge plumes of steam mushroomed out into the air.The boiling water gurgled as it surged down the pipes.

"Better take the marinara to the table, pasta will be about ready in thirty seconds."But Aki was already ahead of me—she had the sauce and spoon on the table.She used a lighter to ignite the thin red candles that stood in the center of the table.When she was done, she turned off the light in the room.Orange lights from the candle flames danced on the walls.Someone turned on the stereo: Palestrina's "Kyrie Eleison" began to play.

"I'll get the wine."I had chosen cabernet from Sangiovese, which in itself was a small fortune, but tonight I wanted something special.I took the steaming colander back to the stove and poured the noodles back into the pot."One more minute." I said as I recapped it.I took the pasta to the table and headed back towards the refrigerator.The wine was still in the same place I had left it earlier that day: in the side pocket at the end.

I brought out the bottle along with two perfectly clear glasses and set them on the table.Aki took her favorite side and handed me the corkscrew.I smiled and proceeded to open the bottle.It opened with a _pop_ and I handed her the wine.Not that I ever doubted it wouldn't, I wanted to make sure the bouquet was to her liking.She nodded and gave it back to me, for which I proceeded to fill the glasses, making ever so certain that I twisted the bottle at half glass so I wouldn't loose a drop.

"You're plate please" I beckoned.She handed me her dish and I scooped out a portion of the noodles and then did the same for my own.I had already started to coat my noodles with the marina when I remembered what I forgot."Be right back, I need to get something.Dinner wouldn't be complete without it."I got up and headed back to the refrigerator, when I returned I carried a circular glass jar with a silver lid.It was filled with Parmesan cheese that I had grated earlier that afternoon.

Aki laughed."You and your cheese…"

"Certainly" I beamed back at her.

When I took my seat across from her I finally got a good look at her.God she was beautiful.Her eyes caught the light from the orange flames, lips so full and pretty.Her hair did not have a single strand that was out of place.I truly had believed that I was the luckiest man on the planet.Raising my glass, I said "_Cheers_."The crystal made a high-pitched _clang_ as the glasses collided.

Half way through the meal, I leaned back and just stared.She stopped eating and looked back at me.There was a tear running down my right cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing…just this has been one of the most wonderful nights I have ever had in my life."I sniffed.

She set down her silver fork and caressed my hand.Her perfect smile leapt onto that beautiful face."I know," she said.I could only smile back.

That night I would never forget for as long as I lived.She made sure of it.


End file.
